Recovery
by Blufirewing
Summary: The guys and Mia are out at the beach. Ryo is at home recovering from a bout of the flu. During a home burglary, Ryo surprises the robbers and is stabbed. They find him laying in a pool of his own blood. Disclaimer: I don't own RW!
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Ronin Warriors

Summary:The guys and Mia are out at the beach. Ryo is at home recovering from a bout of the flu. During a home burglary, Ryo surprises the robbers and is stabbed. They find him laying in a pool of his own blood.

Disclaimer: I don't own RW!

(A/N: Before I begin please note that this plot bunny was adopted by me from MozenrathLuvr.)

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Ryo? You are still recovering." Mia asked for the hundredth time as she pulled her keys off the hook by the door.

"I can stay behind if you need me." She added.

Ryo smiled and shook his head. "I'll be fine, Mia. You all go have fun at the beach." He didn't feel the need to ads that the slight shake of his head made him a bit dizzy.

He pushed her gently towards the door. "I'll see you later, okay?" He smiled again.

Mia hesitated once more but then smiled back. "Okay, call if you need anything." She said and then left.

The guys waved to Ryo as they got in the jeep. Ryo waved back as they drove off. Once out of sight, Ryo groaned and closed the door.

With a sigh he plopped down on the living room sofa and covered his eyes with his arm.

"My head is killing me. Stupid flu really took it out of me. I have no energy, either." He stood and made his way to the bathroom.

He grabbed a pain killer from the cabinet and filled the glass that always stayed in the bathroom with water and took the pill.

"Guess I'll watch TV." He muttered. He went to his room and ripped the blanket off his fresh made bed (Courtesy of Cye) and made his way to the living room.

He wrapped his blanket around him, grabbed the TV remote and started channel surfing.

He found some documentary on tigers and fell asleep to it.

The click of the back door being unlocked woke him. He yawned and stretched before getting up and making his way into the kitchen.

"You guys are back early." He said reaching into the fridge. If he would've paid any attention he would've realized the three men in the room were not his friends.

Startled the thieves, launched at him just as he turned and realized his mistake.

He yelled out and went to dodge them but was grabbed from all sides by the men. He struggled and screamed at them. His head was becoming fuzzy.

He still wasn't fully well after his bout of the flu. His eyes widened when a burning feeling started in his lower back. The burning was accompanied by the sound of steel tearing through flesh.

The man pulled the knife from his back. As he did so Ryo felt his legs go numb and give out under him. They burglars let him go and he dropped to the ground. Blood pulling around him.

"What the hell did you do?!" One screamed but it sound far away.

The one with the knife stared down at him with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I panicked."

The final one grabbed the two and pulled them to the door. "We have to go now!" He yelled pushing them through.

They raced to their van and drove off. Once they were gone, Ryo let the overwhelming darkness consume him and fell unconscious.

Kento banged the front door open loudly. "Ry'! We're home! I'm starved!" He made a beeline straight for the kitchen as everyone went upstairs.

A scream followed by a loud swear and Mia and the guys being yelled at to come downstairs. They all rushed into the kitchen.

There, being cradled in a crying Kento's arms, was a pale and bloody Ryo.

Mia screamed and ran over dropping to her knees to the floor of her stainless steel kitchen.

Rowen dialed 911 and the guys watched the two hold Ryo, tears in the own eyes.

There was so much blood. They all thought the worst. He was already dead and it was too late.

No one would admit it though. Mia was still rocking Ryo gently back and forth. Her eyes were pouring tears as her bloody fingers stroked his cheek gently.

Barely heard to the guys, she hummed, holding him to her chest so he could feel the vibration of the lullaby.

The ambulance arrived then and the EMTs after finding a pulse, though very weak, carefully put him on a backboard and lifted him to the stretcher.

Mia road in the ambulance with him and Safe drove them to the hospital following right behind the red bohemoth truck.

A police escort followed behind keeping to speeding jeep from being pulled over.

A/N: Ok. Too short? Too long? Too cheesy? Too not kewl? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Ryo was propped up in the hospital bed angry and frustrated. He had just woken up two days ago to find he couldn't feel his legs and the police were already asking questions.

They had been in his room nearly the entire two days.

"I don't want to answer right now! Leave me alone!" He shouted for the umpteenth time. The monitor he was hooked to started to beat rapidly.

He was getting more dizzy the angrier he got. He figured the blood loss had something to do with that. His skin was pale and he was starting to sweat.

"You should leave." His nurse said as she pumped some medicine into his IV. "You're upsetting him and he needs to recover. I suggest you go now before I call security." She turned and glared at the officers.

Ryo smiled. He loved his nurse. She was gorgeous with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and she was very protective of her patients.

His doctor, whom was now entering the room, was just as amazing. His black chin length hair whipped around him as he spun towards the cops angrily after checking his vital sign charts.

"She's right. You need to leave. My patient needs rest." His pale blue eyes were angry. His skin was pale and contrasted to his black hair, giving him a beautiful elfin appearance.

Ryo smiled bigger as the officers left. He looked to his doctor and nurse and smiled.

"You'll have to answer them eventually." His Doctor, Michael Boyd, said with a slight smirk.

Ryo groaned and looked to his nurse. "Do I have to?" He whined.

Nurse Alissa Housen, giggled. "Yes, sweety. You do."

"As if this entire things isn't traumatizing enough. Why should I have to help? I need to get better. Therapy might be in order." He winced at his own words.

He had been having dreams, nightmares actually of that day. It played over and over again in his head. Sometimes his imagination took over and things became worse.

The blood covered the entire house and his body was slashed. The man laughed and tortured him as he screamed for them to stop cutting him.

In the end, no matter how the nightmare played out it always ended the same. His friends never made it to him in time and he didn't make it.

They came in to him laying cold and pale on the floor. Eyes wide and unseeing.

He shuddered.

The nurse sighed and the Doctor frowned. "You're alright now. Ok? Don't dwell on it. We're gonna get you help."

"Thanks, Dr. Boyd." Ryo smiled genuinely at him.

Just then the door opened and his friends filed in with balloons and gifts.

"Awe, guys this is just too much for little ole me!" He laughed and they joined in with him.

(A/N: Chapter 2 done! Yay! Too short? R&R!)


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Ryo sighed, twisting the soccer ball about in his hands. The season was starting soon and he was laid up in bed.

He still couldn't move his legs and his mind had turned pessimistic on him. He figured he'd never be able to walk again. Never play soccer again. No more running with Whiteblaze and Yulie outside.

He let out a frustrated huff of breath and leaned his head back against his pillows.

The last couple of days in the hospital had been hard for him and the others were beginning to take notice.

The humor he had at the beginning of this mess had slowly faded and so had his appetite. He would take a few bites of food and push his tray away.

He barely spoke now and no matter how much his friends tried; they couldn't get him to crack even the slightest smile.

With him now refusing food, his doctor decided to keep him for a few more days. After a talk with Mia, the closest person he as to a relative, the doctor decided it was time to send in a therapist.

At first Ryo hadn't responded to the young woman. He barely even looked at her to acknowledge that she was there. When he finally did take notice of her on her third trip to see him, he finally noticed what he hadn't before.

"You're in a wheelchair." He said staring at the offending wheels. He looked down at his own wheelchair and sighed.

It was the only way he could move about at the moment and his doctors refused to allow him to sit in bed and mope all day.

Something about bedsores and how unhealthy it was to wallow in self pity.

She smiled warmly at him as he looked back to her. "I am. I was paralyzed in a car accident when I was seven."

Ryo's eyes widened. "You were only seven when you lost your legs?"

She chuckled a little. "I didn't lose them. I lost the use of them. The difference is they're still here but unable to be used."

Ryo nodded numbly, picking at the arm of his wheelchair.

The therapist, who had introduced herself as Dr. Nancy Hudson in her first visit, adjusted her chair to sit directly across from him.

"Dr. Boyd believes you're only temporarily paralyzed." She placed a comforting hand on his, stilling his fidgeting fingers.

Ryo scoffed. "As if. It's already been a week and a half. Not even so much as tingle of sensation. I'll never play soccer again." He muttered the last part under his breath but Dr. Hudson still heard.

"Ah, soccer. I miss the game." She gave a slightly sad sigh.

Ryo's head shot up. "You played?"

"Yes. In my kindergarten and first grade year. I think this is why Dr. Boyd asked me to speak with you. He knows I can relate to you in a way other therapists can't." She then turned her chair and headed towards his room door.

"Where are you going?" Ryo asked following her with his eyes.

"I heard you haven't been eating so I have Nurse Housen coming in a few minutes to bring us lunch. We can eat and talk about the game. I know we both miss it." She turned her chair slightly back towards him as she opened the door.

Ryo smiled at her and wheeled himself next to the small table in his private room.

Dr. Hudson smiled. She was finally making progress with the teenager and couldn't be happier. She knew he still had a long ways to go and eventually she would have to address the attack and nightmares. For now, though, she was content to at least get him talking and comfortable with her.

"Ah, here she is!" Dr. Hudson said cheerfully as the young nurse entered with two bags of food.

"It took some convincing Dr. Boyd but he relented in hopes that his patient would get something in his system." Nurse Housen smiled at him.

"You already seem in better spirits, Ryo. How're you feeling? Do you think you can eat?" She asked as she placed the MacDonald's bags on the table in front of him.

He smelt the fries as soon as she walked in the door and it had his mouth watering. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Definitely. It smells great." He smiled up at her.

He watched her place napkins in front of both himself and Dr. Hudson before placing fries and a burger on top of them.

He watched her reach into the bag and pull our another fry and burger. "You're eating with us?" He asked surprised.

"If you don't mind. Dr. Boyd and I will both be joining you. He is on his way now." Nurse Housen hesitated bringing out the rest of the food.

"No. That's fine just surprised by it is all. I thought therapists preferred one on one."

Dr. Hudson smiled at him. "Normally. But I heard you and your attending had gotten quite close in the beginning."

"That and I was hoping to discuss some soccer after the message I got on my phone." A voice from the door said.

They all turned to see Dr. Boyd standing in the doorway. "You like soccer?" Ryo asked.

"My boy, Dr Hudson, Nurse Housen and I all played together in school. We very much like soccer."

Ryo looked slightly confused.

"It was elementary school. Boys and girls teams weren't necessary. After, Nancy had the accident we all decided we'd go into some kind of medical field." Nurse Housen placed out the food for herself and the Doctor.

"In a way, my accident affected all of us. Just like it will affect all of your friends. But we can't let it affect us negatively and that's what today is about. We want you to know we can connect to you and your friends in this situation. Also, you will need to get comfortable around me before we go into our more important sessions."

Ryo stared at Dr Hudson for a moment before nodding. "I understand." He looked to Dr Boyd. "Do me a favor and stop standing in the doorway and sit down. I'd really like to eat. I'm starving."

The Doctors and nurses had laughed together, all secretly happy that their young patient was finally opening back up.

(A/N: Short and Sappy I totally know but I will make up for it in the next 2 chapters! Almost done! Review please!)


End file.
